Intuition
by Neff Graham
Summary: Mai has good instincts. Sometimes, though, she doesn't immediately act on them. [Gift for tumblr user oliverecdavis. Maisako. Oneshot.]
**AN: Wow. It's been a while since I wrote anything for Ghost Hunt. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that. This was for the tumblr Ghost Hunt Media exchange weekend, and my gift was for tumblr user oliverecdavis! We're both lovers of Maisako, so I was really happy that they were my recipient!**

 **Now don't get me wrong, I still love NaruMai, but there's just something about Maisako that I adore.**

 **Enjoy~**

xx

"Mai, do you need any help changing into the kimono?" Masako's voice drifted through the separating screen in their shared dressing room. "It can be difficult for those who are not used to wearing it." Without waiting for an answer from Mai, she pulled aside the screen.

Masako's normally serene and detached smile wavered to one side, then again, until she had to cover her mouth with her sleeve in order to conceal her giggling. Mai pouted- or, at least, she was probably pouting. Masako couldn't really tell, due to the obi being caught around Mai's face.

"Mai, how did you even do this? The obi is supposed to go around your waist. It's not a scarf, silly," Masako chided somewhat affectionately as she helped Mai get more situated. "Here, stand still and I'll help you put it on properly." Masako placed her dainty hands on Mai's shoulders and guided her in front of the full body mirror located in the room.

Mai couldn't help but somehow be hypersensitive to every fluttering touch on her skin. She blushed every time she saw Masako's face behind her in the mirror, features calm yet concentrated on the task at hand. And when Masako's hands brushed her waist, Mai felt a familiar shiver run down her spine, a sensation she hadn't felt since the last time Nar- Oliver, or Gene, or whoever it should be, had smiled at her.

Mai's stomach flipped, a sickening feeling crowding her mind. A feeling that shot off warning bells as a single drop of sweat dripped down Mai's forehead. Warning bells that screamed that this should not be happening.

Why, then, did it feel so right?

xx

"Mai, would you like to appear as a guest on my T.V. show? The studio wants to do an episode about my work with SPR, and you're the only one who's not out of the country, on tour, or busy with work." Masako continued drinking her tea, as if the prospect of being on television was the most ordinary topic in the world to be having at 10 AM Sunday morning on her friend's couch as they watched cartoons together.

Mai whipped her head towards Masako, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised. She stared at Masako for a moment before hitting her head.

Masako took another sip.

"Me? On T.V.?" Mai shrieked. When Masako's lack of reaction proved that she had, in fact, heard her correctly, Mai took a deep breath and willed her tense muscles to relax, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. As her shock waned, flustered laughter bubbled out of her, but she soon noticed that Masako did not join her. Silence ensued as her laughter died down, and Mai's anxiety rose higher. "I... I don't really know, Masako," Mai began. "You're used to all of that glitzy showbiz stuff. That's not really for me, you know?"

Masako sighed, setting her teacup gently down on the table before her. "I expected you might say as much. But please, reconsider. I want you on the show. You are so much better at telling stories than I am."

This was true, every word of it. Mai had a natural gift for connecting with people. And Masako was often called a fraud, often having only her word to go on when it came to proving she was sensing spirits.

Oliver Davis' scientific approach to psychic phenomena was far more credible. In fact, it was Masako who suggested the idea of bringing Mai onto the show. Of all the people within immediate reach, only Mai knew the inner workings of the SPR well enough to describe the tests performed to prove supernatural ideas. She had faced severe resistance from her aunt, but Masako was able to convince her that proving credibility would only help their ratings in the long run.

"Well... when is it?" Mai's eyebrows furrowed, not knowing herself why she was considering accepting such a ridiculous proposition.

"The episode is scheduled to film next Sunday. In order to fit with my theme, of course, you'll be required to wear a kimono. That won't be a problem, will it?" Masako's hand drew closer to Mai's, maybe in attempt of encouragement, perhaps an attempt of something unfamiliar to both of them. But when Masako noticed what her hand was reaching for, she immediately shifted away and returned to her tea, clenching the traitorous hand at her side. "Excellent. I'll need your measurements before then, of course, so a suitable kimono can be prepared. And don't worry about transportation, I will provide that as well."

"W-wait, but I didn't-" It was really no use arguing, Mai quickly realized. Masako, once she set her mind on something, would not be deterred from that course of action. Sighing, she simply stated, "Oh, alright. But only because _you_ asked."

Masako stiffened, enveloped with a strange warmth that she had imagined she felt with Naru, but never truly experienced until that very second. A tingling feeling crawled up the back of her neck, and she felt her face heat up. "R-right. Well. I appreciate it, Mai. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment in half an hour, and I must be going. I'll see you next week, then?"

Not knowing the emotional crisis Masako was currently undergoing, Mai replied, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

xx

Of course, she had nearly missed it anyways. Stupid alarm clocks breaking in the middle of the night.

But soon, a booming voice called through the dressing room door, "Five minutes to places," to which Masako immediately responded in that delicate voice of hers, "Five minutes, thank you!"

As soon as she finished retying Mai's obi, Masako grabbed her hand and led her out into the main area of the studio. People were running around everywhere, some setting up cameras, other placing things just to the side of the set to be brought on during the show. Mai smiled widely, the corners of her eyes crinkling in excitement.

"I have no clue why I was so nervous! This going to be so much fun, thank you for inviting me!" Just then, a sharply dressed woman approached the duo.

"Mai Taniyama, I presume?" Handing her a business card, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Masako's aunt and manager." Shifting her icy gaze to Masako, who quickly released Mai's hand, she spoke with an even colder tone. "Masako, if this doesn't work, I'm not going to be happy at all."

With that, she left the two alone again, and Mai shivered slightly, a chill running down her spine. " _That_ was your aunt? Geez, I'm so sorry you have to deal with that." She gently put a comforting arm around Masako's shoulders. "Remember, you can stay over at my place anytime you want. Now that I've finally got a steady paycheck again, it'll be no trouble at all."

Masako kept her face angled to the ground. Her jaw began to ache from clenching it so tight, and though her aunt had already left, she could not help feeling unnerved. Her aunt had that effect on her, and it was hard to shake off the overwhelming pressure. But as Mai talked on, Masako looked at her sunny expression out of the corner of her eye. Mai was truly beautiful, especially when looking at her. Masako gave a smile of her own, and led the way onto the set.

"Remember, Mai, do not mention any cases in which there were no spirits involved. Poltergeists and psychic phenomena are not well understood, and therefore are not to be brought up," Masako whispered under her breath. "Dr. Davis is also off limits in the discussion- make sure to call him Shibuya-san, if you mention him at all. Perhaps a good case to start with would be the Urado case? That's really what the audience wants, a good show."

Mai was staring straight ahead now. The only indication she heard Masako's instructions was a tiny nod. She felt dizzy as she looked into the sea of faces, and Mai wondered how Masako was able to even talk at all in front of all these people. Soon, though, they had to sit across from each other, with the MC standing between them to begin the show.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the show of Masako Hara! Today, Hara-san has a special guest: please welcome her colleague, psychical researcher Mai Taniyama!"

As the crowd roared, Mai and Masako made eye contact, a zing going down Mai's spine. She set back her shoulders and straightened in her seat, appearing as professional as she could for somebody who was only in her second year of university.

And so the show began.

xx

"Oh my god, I'm so glad that's over with." Mai let out a heavy sigh, exhausted from the previous three hours- one for the show itself, and two more afterwards for a discussion panel and autograph signing. Her hand ached, and Mai knew she would be just fine with never having to write anything ever again. At least she had been with Masako the whole time. "How on earth do you do this?"

"You did wonderful, Mai. I'm just glad you didn't slip up- to be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if you did." Masako giggled quietly, hiding her smile behind her kimono sleeve. But her sleeve could not hide the twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Mai shoved Masako's shoulder as they entered the dressing room. "As long as you never make me do this again, though, I'm happy I got to share this experience with you." She smiled, bright enough to make the very sun envious.

Masako stared at Mai for a few brief moments. How could anybody have so pure a mindset? Shaking her head a bit, Masako began to untie Mai's obi.

"H-hey, you don't have to do that for me, you know," Mai sputtered, cheeks nearly glowing. "I can untie it myself."

"No, I'm worried that you'll get it wrinkled. Just let me do this, Mai." Masako finished undoing the obi, and let it fall to the ground with the ends clutched tightly in her hands. She looked up into Mai's face, so close to her own.

Masako suddenly let go, more aware than ever of their proximity. She noticed everything and yet nothing at once. Mai's strawberry scented shampoo clogged her brain. Her tan skin looked so incredibly soft. The way Mai's neck muscles became taut as she tilted her head in confusion made Masako's heart pound, blood rushing. Her throat felt dry, and goosebumps prickled her skin. A thought began to form in the back of her mind, a thought that made her stomach drop and her chest hurt.

And as Masako continued to stare, her eyebrows drawn together in deep thought- and maybe realization- Mai's face heated. She wasn't completely oblivious. Mai knew what was going on. And she also knew that it was the most right thing she had felt in a while. So, Mai did what she does best.

She listened to her intuition.

Masako nearly lost all feeling in her calves when Mai placed her hands on her shoulders, and leaned in, placing her feather-soft lips on top of hers. Masako's chest grew tight, a warm feeling spreading through her stomach and her lungs and her heart. They stood there, almost unmoving, until Mai pulled away after only a few short seconds.

Masako's eyes widened, and her face felt numb. Slowly raising her hand, she brushed the tips of her fingers over her lips. The silence of the dressing room was deafening, and Masako's heart pounded, harder than when she had been alone and scared during the Urado case. The kiss had been short and chaste, but neither Mai nor Masako found themselves able to meet the other's eyes.

Mai finally spoke, her voice soft and shattering the silence. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. If you don't want to talk to me anymore I will completely understand, but I hope that's not the case because I really like-"

Masako pulled Mai's face down with a determined yet gentle grip, and connected their lips once more. Their noses bumped a few times as they adjusted to the new sensation, and Mai began to feel a cramp in her neck from leaning down. But neither cared, as long as they were able to get more.

"Masako, are you almost ready? I'm coming inside in ten seconds." Mai's aunt's voice filtered through the dressing room door, shocking the Mai into pulling away with a jerk and panic in her eyes. She scampered back behind the screen as Masako covered her mouth, not wishing to show how red they were.

"Come in."

Her aunt came in with a brisk air, making notes on a clipboard. "Masako, come with me. You have an offer give a lecture at Tokyo University, and this will boost your reputation a lot, so you should accept." She looked up, eyes scanning Masako's face "Why are you so red? And where's your friend? Mari, was it?"

"It's a bit too hot in here. _Mai_ stepped outside to get some cool air, but I promised to watch her stuff." Mai smiled at Masako's quick lie. "I was just about to go get her, but I would like to change into a lighter kimono first, if that is alright."

Her aunt clicked her tongue. "Alright, you have five minutes. But then I want her out of the studio and you in the green room, so we can discuss details. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she exited the dressing room.

Mai came out from behind the curtain, giggles bubbling out of her mouth. "She scares me a little, but you did great! Thanks for covering for me." Mai grabbed Masako's hand, interlocking their fingers for just a moment, before slipping them away. "I got her hint, though. I know I'm not really welcome here, so I'll go back to my apartment now. Come over any time, I suppose."

Masako's eyebrows raised, and a smile crossed her face. "Mai, are you sure you're ready for that?" She teased.

Mai's face reddened in an instant, her unintended meaning realized. "Well- I, uh, not like that, I mean! Just, um, to hang out! I think... agh! This is so frustrating!" She fisted her hair and hid her face, entering fetal position on the floor.

Masako laughed, grabbing Mai's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I know, Mai. There's no need to get so worked up. I'll be by later today, so we can... talk. About this." She squeezed their palms together, the act almost as intimate as what they had been doing just a few minutes before. "I still have to change, and you better go before my aunt throws a fit. Don't worry about her, by the way, she just likes to control anything and everything."

Mai nodded, and separated from Masako, their pinkies lingering on each other's for a moment. She looked back once more at Masako as she left the dressing room, smiling the gentlest smile in the world. "See ya, Masa-chan."

Masako froze, and heat crept from her toes to the tips of her ears. "Masa... chan?" Nobody heard the whisper, but Masako knew that didn't matter. She felt like shouting to the whole world, a feeling unfamiliar to her. She smiled, not bothering to cover her mouth with her sleeve. "Mai-chan."

The name felt sweet in her mouth.

xx


End file.
